raid_boss_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Yin/Yang Twins
Yin/Yang Twins is the only boss that features 2 bosses making it very unique and different, one being melee and other being a range character Appearance Yang/Dinesh: White skinned wearing grey armor, wields a tank like item on the back Yin/Colden: Grey skinned wearing white armor, wields a jetpack on the back Attacks Colden/'Yin' Passive: Colden uses his back jetpack and fly towards the player similar to shed's lunge Grab and smash: Colden uses his jetpack and fly towards the player grabbing the player * Grab 1: Colden grabs the player and smashes them 3 times doing 10 damage per smash * Grab 2: Colden grabs the player spins them around then smash them heavily on the ground doing 30 damage Jump Smash: Colden jumps up in the air similar to "Ground Smash" diving towards a player doing 28 damage to them and make small rocks fly away from the smash location Ground Smash: Colden jumps in the air putting his fist down smashing the ground so hard that rocks fly away from the impact location, each rock doing 20 damage, the closer you are the heavier the damage Smash: Colden smashes the ground creating a shockwave infront of him similar to GK's second form sword slam but smaller, each wave does 20 damage Block: Colden summons a block that blocks all incoming projectiles Dinesh/Yang Passive: Dinesh will roll away from the player if they come too close, or towards if they are too far. This is very similar to Archer's roll Laser Shot: Dinesh shoots a VERY long range laser doing 40 damage after 1 second similar to laser cannon one's Circulation Laser: Dinesh glows white and summons laser beams in a circle each doing 40 damage, after the move is done Dinesh will stand still for 3 seconds Bullet Shot: Shoot out bullets in a line doing 10 damage each Bullet Spray: Shoot out bullets similar to the ones from bullet shot but in a cone shape infront of Dinesh Orb Shot: Dinesh charge a white ball in his hands for 1.5 second then shoot 3 orbs out infront of him like the Bullet spray doing 25 damage, if these orb do not hit they will stay still then after 3 seconds they will home in on a player Jump Shot: Dinesh jumps into the air shooting a orb and propelling him back doing 25 damage (NOT CONFIRMED) Post-Phase 1 and Pre-Phase 2 Initiates after either Colden or Denish dies Colden Colden will become black encasing himself in a black cylinder becoming invincible he will then start opening black portals, these portal will start throwing giant black rocks doing 30 damage per rock Dinesh Dinesh will become white encasing himself in a white cylinder becoming invincible he will then start making white cylinder at were players were doing 50 damage each, when the cylinder hits the ground it will generate orbs doing 20 damage as well Phase 2 Colden Smash: Smash now has 2 additional shockwaves next to the middle one spreading in a cone shape Rock Throw: Throw a rock a rock from the Post Phase stage doing 30 damage Dinesh Bullet Spray: Bullet spray is significantly bigger and more shot is shot Laser Shot: Laser shot now has 2 additional lasers next to the middle one spreading in a cone shape Orb Shot: Orb Shot now shoots 7 orbs out instead of 3 Combos and AI Increase Combos are made by bosses as the round count increases here are some known ones (Not confirmed) * Dinesh will track player movement with his bullet shot, leading up to aimbot late rounds * Colden Ground Smash will initiate more often if there are multiple players near him * Colden will grab a player then do Ground Smash immediately afterwards Tips and Tricks * Dinesh's Bullet Spray and Colden's Ground Smash can easily be counter by Defender's 1 able to block and tank bullets for your allies then fire a counter at Colden or Dinesh * Colden's Ground Smash and Jump Smash looks very similar do not over panic and watch closely for the animation and act accordingly * Dinesh's Laser Shot has the range of half the map, do not stand still while fighting him * While in Colden's post phase do not jump, you will get hit by the rocks taking 30 damage constantly Trivia * Dinesh has the second highest output (This means GK still remains at second for instant damage) out of all bosses (First being reaper) * Dinesh's Bullet Spray is one of the most deadly move ingame shredding tanks almost instantly, but is easily avoided ** This is said the same for Colden's Ground Smash but it's much faster since of the fast activation time and hardest to dodge if your an tank * Killing both Colden and Dinesh before they activate second form will grant you the title "Harmony" This is similar to colorful being it changes from the color White to Black * There used to be a joke about Dinesh's name where people would call him "Dinner"